Class D amplifiers are used in a variety of applications such as for driving a speaker. Class D amplifiers provide better efficiency compared to Class A, Class B, or Class AB amplifiers. However, at low power levels, Class D switching losses due to the inherent capacitances of the power transistors charging and discharging can be significant, particularly during idle channels in audio applications (e.g., when no appreciable audio signal is to be amplified and provided to a speaker). For audio applications, audio signals often have a relatively high peak-to-average ratio. Often, the input audio signal has a relatively low amplitude. Further, a switching frequency tone is often present in Class D output. The tone degrades Class-D out-of-band performance and can inter-modulate with digital-to-analog converter switching frequency and degrade in-band noise performance as well.